sonic_and_friends_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic X: Fanon
This is the 22nd episode of Sonic X: Fanon & Crossover Plot After knowing the powers of the Chaos Emeralds, The Great Uka Uka is planning to combine the energy sources of the emeralds and the Power Crystals to destroy the world. But the shards of the Master Emerald of the past before Episode 1 are scattered across time, now it's up to the heroes to find the pieces before the villains do, in order to fix time to their normal state. Time Twisting Mayhem (In Dr. Cortex's lair) Uka Uka: Cortex. Remind me again why you and the others always fail me! Dr. Cortex: It's not my fault, Uka Uka. It was that infernal bandicoot and his friends. Uka Uka: From deep inside my temple prison, I sent you and the others simple instructions to follow. But you lost the gems, you lost the crystals, AND I HAVE LOST MY PATICENCE!!! There is now no other power sorce left in this universe. Dr. Eggman: Well, we had the Chaos Emeralds when we tricked Knuckles and Joseph. Uka Uka: AND FAILED! But, since I have heard of these Chaos Emeralds. I am feeling generous, there is still a way to amass the power, leaving to enslave this miserable planet and this time... This time The Great Uka Uka will make sure that YOU ALL DO IT RIGHT! (A.R.E.S., Mecha Tech, the Elemental Force & Plankton & his team of Crossover Villains arrive, even more with Dr. N.Tropy arrived on the scene.) Plankton: (smirks evil with N.Tropy) (The theme song plays) (On Angel Island in then Past before Episode 1) (The past version of Knuckles is seen, sleeping next to the Master Emerald. But then the wind started to pick up and a time portal opens and N.Tropy and the rest of the villains covers Past Knuckles' sunlight.) Plankton: Wakey wakey, Knucklehead. (Krekka slaps Past Knuckles wide awake) Krekka: That's you, fathead! Past Knuckles: Huh?! N.Tropy: Well, haven't we gotten far for a lonely red mastupion. Past Knuckles: Hey! Who are you & What are you and the others doing on Angel Island?! Plankton: Isn't it obvious, since the last 2 Chaos Emeralds are hard to find, all we want is the big Master Emerald you got there. Past Knuckles: That's pronounced Master Emerald and... What?! Forget it! You're not touching the Master Emerald with your clock headed doctor! (Readies himself) N.Tropy: (Gets aggrivated by Knuckles) ARRGH! You little vermin are way too stupid to understand what your getting yourself into! This time you've done it! (Fires a clock at Knuckles who dodges the clock, but the clock destroys the Master Emerald and sends the pieces through time) Knuckles: No! The Master Emerald! Without it, Angel Island will collapse into the ocean! Plankton: (feeling the rumbling sound of Angel Island falling) ?! (turns to N.Trophy, angrily) Now you've done it, now we need to catch all of those shards! Krekka: What's happening...?! Nidhiki: Doesn't matter now, we must focus! Everybody, back to the Time Twister! Vezon: And hurry, still time is on our side now! (The Villains hurry off back into the Time Twist Portal back to the Time Twist Machine, leaving the Past Knuckles behind.) (At the Thorndyke Mansion in the Present) (King Joseph was reading the newspaper when he heard rumbling) King Joseph: What's going on? Is there an earthquake? Knuckles: (suddenly has a sudden flashback of the recent changed events in the past, caused by the villains, upon arriving) No, It's Angel Island. It's fallen into the ocean. Zaktan: Knuckles? What are you doing here? Eddy: (with Ed & Edd) Whoa whoa whoa, time out. And what's this Angel Island? Ed: (eating buttered toast) Buttered toast. Jackson Piraka: (with Rico Rahkshi & the 6 Piraka) (packing his weapons & gear) Whatever it was, we're not waiting around to find out what caused it. SpongeBob: (with Patrick) What do you think happen to this Angel island? Twilight Sparkle: (with the rest of the Mane 6) Knuckles, you seem to know about the Master Emerald & the Angel Island. Can you please explain? "More Coming Soon" Category:Episodes